A Little Push
by killerbunny78
Summary: A Collection of Oneshots. I take requests for pairings. Don't all have to be Bleach
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well umm yeah I'm pretty bored so I'll try to start writing this

A/N Well umm yeah I'm pretty bored so I'll try to start writing this. If I continue this I will probably be using mostly Bleach for this but I might use different anime for it… 

I am taking suggestions if anyone has them to offer me. 

1st Pairing: RenjixRukia

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. 

Renji yawned hugely stretching his arms above his head as he and Rukia wandered down the road out in the Rukon. He had finally managed to get a day off and the fact that he got to spend it with Rukia of all people made it much better. He looked down at her wondering how he got so lucky, and yet at the same time not lucky. He was far to cowardly to tell her what he was actually feeling and knew that if he didn't do it soon she would be Ichigo's and not his.

"What are you looking at?" Rukia asked looking up at Renji and seeing that he was staring at her. His face reddened a little bit and he looked away trying to hide it.

"Uhh nothing…" Renji said looking off into the clouds and anywhere but at Rukia.

"What the hell is wrong with you Renji?" She asked, "You begged Nii-samma all month to let me go out here with you and then you act all idiotic like this."

Renji sighed, he'd asked Rukia to come out here so that he _could_ talk to her about his feelings for her but every time he'd tried he'd gotten cold feet and wasn't able to say anything and he just ended up saying stupidities and making pointless small talk with her. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say and hoping she didn't reject him completely.

"Well it's just that I.. I…" He started to say. His heart was racing in his chest and his face was starting to turn red, this was it, he was going to tell Rukia his feelings, "I……. Think your drawings are the most retarded things I have ever seen!" Renji yelled, he then clapped his hand over his mouth.

_What the fuck was that!? Why the hell did I tell her, her drawings look stupid!? I meant to say "I think I'm in love with you" Not that! Dammit!!_

"You asshole!" Rukia yelled, "My drawings are beautiful!!"

"W-wait Rukia th-that's not what I meant!!" Renji yelled putting up his hands and turning to face her backing away, but it was too late. Rukia was pissed off now, she marched up to him, her chest puffed out looking for all the world like a fighting dog ready to take on Renji at full strength.

"So you ask me to come out here with you just so you can insult me huh? Huh?!" Rukia yelled poking him hard in the chest causing him to take a step back.

"No, of course not Rukia I would never!" Renji lied still backing away mostly trying to placate her so she wouldn't kill him.

"Liar!!" Rukia yelled pushing Renji backwards as hard as she could. He stumbled back arms failing and tripped over the edge of a hill that they had been walking on. His hand grabbed the sleeve of her yakuta pulling her down with him.

The two of them rolled down the hill. When they reached the bottom Rukia was on top of Renji and both of them were covered in dust.

"Renj-" Rukia started to yell but was cut off by Renji pulling her down so that their lips met. It was an unrefined and not a very good kiss but the emotions expressed more than made up for what it lacked. Rukia was shocked at first but closed her eyes after a few seconds and gave in.

Renji breaks the kiss and looks up at Rukia, "What I meant to say back there was, I think I'm in love with you."

--End--

A/N I hoped you liked it :P I'll probably write more at some point. If you have requests for a paring tell me and I'll try to write a story for it. Please review!

Lots of Love

Killerbunny


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Masako (My OC for those of you who haven't read my other stories) will appear in this story

A/N Masako (My OC for those of you who haven't read my other stories) will appear in this story. I don't want to just leave her out. She was a fun character for me to write as…. Well Anyway…. 

Pairing: HitsuHina

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. 

"Congratulations!! You're a Taicho now!!" Matsumotto, the newly appointed Hitsugaya-taicho's fukutaicho, squealed jumping and hugging Hitsugaya.

"Get off of me!!" Toshiro yelled at her. He had finally gotten the results of the Taicho exam back and he had passed with flying colors. Yammamotto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Aizen, and creepily enough Ichimaru had all approved him almost immediately. The others took a little bit longer but enough signed making it official. Hitsugaya Toshiro would be the Captain of the 10th Division.

"We've got a lot of work to do y'know," Hitsugaya growled managing to shake Matsumotto off of him and starting back towards the office.

"Aw that's no fair Hitsu- I mean Taicho!" Matsumotto whined, "You haven't even been a Taicho for an hour now and you're already making me do work! That's no fair!! Besides we gotta celebrate this accomplishment!!"

Hitsugaya sighed, he had known Matsumotto for quite some time now and he really couldn't have expected anything different from her, "….. If I said 'No' you wouldn't listen to me would you?" He sighed.

"Nope," Was the cheerful reply.

"Fine… Just this once though," Toshiro said hoping he wouldn't regret.

"I'm gonna go tell Hinamori-chan and Masako-chan first," Matsumotto said happily running off to go find Hitsugaya's two childhood friends. (A/N Masako is actually Hitsugaya's half sister but no one knows that besides Masako and Unohanna)

--About an hour later--

"Trust Matsumotto to say she's going to tell two people and then come back with 50…" Toshiro muttered annoyed to himself, exaggerating slightly. There was more like 20 but they were drinking so it became louder than it should have been.

"Toshiro!!" Masako yelled tackling her friend to the ground in a huge hug, "Good job!!' She yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"Get off, and it's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you now!" He growled.

"Oh come on Toshiro don't even try that again with me," Masako smirked cheerfully at him, "You know I'm never gonna call you what you want me to," She smiled and hugged him again.

Hitsugaya sighed dejectedly and resigned himself to the hug until Hinamori showed up.

"Shiro-chan!" She smiled when she saw him, "I've been looking for you!"

Masako lets go of Hitsugaya, and Hinamori immediately takes her place in hugging him. Hitsugaya blushed a little bit and Masako gave him another knowing smirk from behind Hinamori's back. Hitsugaya glared at her and hugged Hinamori back.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho now Baka Bed Wetter," He said. Momo pouted.

"You're still so mean Sh-Hitsugaya-kun," She said still refusing to call him by his proper title. Hitsugaya sighed again.

_Close enough… Besides… It's Momo… _He thought.

"Nee nee!" Matsumotto calls out; she's had about 8 bottles of sake all by herself and has somehow acquired a camera, "Picture. You three. Now!" She said.

"Alright," Both Hinamori and Masako said cheerfully. Toshiro on the other hand groaned. Masako leaned over in between both Momo and Toshiro. Matsumotto held up the camera and Masako got an idea. She grabbed the back of Hitsugaya and Hinamori's heads moved them so that Hitsugaya was kissing Hinamori.

_Snap!_

Matsumotto took the picture and Masako let go of both her friends. They were both blushing furiously.

"MASAKO!!" Toshiro yelled jumping up and running after Masako who ran off laughing hysterically.

_What the hell was that feeling?! When I kissed Hinamori I felt something…. What the hell was that dammit!? She's.. She's just a friend…. Isn't she!? But… I feel that whenever she's around and... What the hell!?_

Hitsugaya chased Masako all the way outside where he finally managed to catch her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" He yelled at her.

"Aw come one Toshiro," Masako said a little bit nervously knowing that he wouldn't ever _really_ hurt her but still…

Hitsugaya growls but then he sighs, "…When you made me do that I felt something… It was… I've never felt anything like it before and…. I…" He confessed staring at the ground.

Masako smiles, "You're in love Toshiro. It's as simple as that."

"Wh-what!?"

"Well you basically just told me you were… It's really a great thing you know… You can thank me later… Jaa Nee," Masako smiled again, waved and started walking away back to her own apartment.

Toshiro shook his head but then Masako's words started to sink in and he realized that he really _was_ in love with Hinamori and smiled slightly.

--

Matsumotto gave them all copies of the picture the next day.

Hitsugaya glared at her, "I'm going to burn this you know."

He didn't though. It resided, safely hidden in his apartment somewhere. He always kept it to remind him of that day.

A/N I think that was probably rather OOC… Oh well please review! (But don't be TOO mean OK? (**Pathetic puppy eyes)** I'm still accepting suggestions if you have them ;) 

Lots of Love

Killerbunny


End file.
